Vulnerable
by Frozenheart7
Summary: ¿Puede llamarse amor el producto de una soledad que corroe las almas de dos personas? Una, esclava de su pasado, un simple espejismo de lo que era antes, la única pasión que conserva es la del color de su pelo. La otra, fría, cruel, de naturaleza insensible, un tirano que se esconde tras una máscara de hierro, guantes y gafas oscuras.
1. Capítulo 1

**Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Resident Evil y sus personaje no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** De momento nada serio, más adelante sí.

 **Nota de autora:** He vuelto al fandom, me apetecía recupera esta historia Weskerfield que tenía medio escrita y al final nunca publiqué. Tengo más proyectos que tampoco han salido a la luz y otros que estan por terminar, pero prometo finalizarlos todos.

 **AAgradecimientos:** A mi beta AdrianaSnapeHouse, que ya hace tiempo se leyó y releyó lo que llevo escrito cuidadoseamente y me ayudó a escoger el titulo !Muchas gracias!

 **Recomendaciones musicales:**

My immortal de Evanescence.

* * *

Nada excepto la humedad.

Yacía sentada en la hierba, con el vestido mojado, empapada hasta la médula cual petirrojo con alas cortadas, la mirada atenta de una escultura celestial con las manos juntas y una túnica hasta los pies eran la única compañía que tenía.

Desde siempre había odiado los cementerios.

Nada; ya no podía sentir nada.

Frente a ella se encontraban postradas las tumbas de sus dos personas más importantes en su vida: su marido León y su hermano Chris.

Sus vidas habían sido arrebatadas de una manera tan… inhumana. Seguía sin poder creérselo, estaba en shock. No hacía ni dos años que había contraído santo matrimonio con el nuevo consejero de seguridad nacional, Leon Scott Kennedy, su primer amor. Aún podía visualizar a su hermano llevándola al altar, ya que los dos padecían de ausencia de padres, estrechando la mano a Leon, cediéndole a su única familia.

Tenían tantos planes… tantos. Leon recién había sido ascendido y formaba parte de un estable gobierno gracias al fin del bioterrorismo. Chris era instructor y capitán de la BSAA y aspiraba a ser el director.

Desearía estar dentro de una pesadilla, pero las gotas resbaladizas de la llovizna le recordaban que lo que vivió, ese infierno, era real.

¿Y ahora qué sería de ella? No podía hacer nada más que lamentarse. Releer el nombre grabado en las losas de ese camposanto se había convertido en su rutina de cada día. Sus ojos enrojecidos no hacían más que forzar la vista y llorar. Por la mañana llegaba, traía flores y se quedaba durante toda la jornada allí. Incluso el guardia hacía más descansos que ella. De hecho, de no ser por su intervención, Claire se habría quedado a dormir más de una noche.

No comía, no bebía y no quería volver a casa. Barry a veces la venía a buscar, o incluso Jill, quien se había tomado un descanso de la BSAA y generalmente pasaba el día encerrada en su apartamento.

No podía asumir que su familia se estaba pudriendo bajo la tierra en la que estaba reposando. Todo resultaba irreal. La puesta de sol había finalizado y las pequeñas farolas que iluminaban el caminillo de piedras hasta la salida del cementerio se habían puesto en funcionamiento. Si había alguna razón por la cual Claire seguía viva era por el rencor y la sed de venganza que acumulaba en su interior. Nunca había sentido tanto odio; era una sensación insoportable. Necesitaba hacerle pagar lo que había hecho. De tan solo pensarlo su cuerpo generaba adrenalina.

Ese demonio de ojos rojos, gafas oscuras y pelo rubio… Le odiaba, maldecía el día en el que su camino y el de Chris se cruzaron. Y lo que no entendía era el porque a ella la dejó vivir. Era para hacerla sufrir, seguro, no tenía ninguna otra razón de ser. Tan fácil que hubiera sido sumarla al número de fallecidos en la misión…

* * *

Un trueno resonó por las montañas, causando un estruendo más notorio hacia los alrededores. Sin embargo, ese ruido no era nada comparado con las pisadas de sus botas militares. Igual que Claire Redfield no era nada a su lado. Avanzó por el camino hasta llegar a la zona de tumbas honoríficas; de tipos buenos, falsos héroes, soldados caídos… Esclavos de un sistema condenado a la miseria.

Avanzó hasta encontrarse casualmente con su propia tumba. Su nombre grabado, las fechas de su muerte grabadas, burlándose de él. Wesker había conseguido la inmortalidad; el virus por el cual la corporación Umbrella fue fundada; los caprichos de Spencer. Ahora él poseía el derecho de ser un dios, literalmente era un ave fénix que resurgió de sus cenizas en un volcán de África. Había pasado todos estos años escondido, desempolvando el virus definitivo para atacar desprevenidamente. Sin embargo, su plan fue desbaratado cuando encontró a ciertas personas en su antiguo laboratorio secreto.

El señor Kennedy, el estúpido Chris Redfield y su dulce hermanita.

La había dejado vivir inconscientemente; simplemente no le apeteció unir a la menor Redfield a ese montón de cadáveres. No obstante, después de fugarse y desaparecer entre las sombras por unas horas, descubrió lo que su subconsciente quiso conseguir.

Se sentía solo. Y quería a alguien con la misma situación que le hiciera compañía.

Pero ella no había sido elegida al azar, sino por culpa del recuerdo de Mary. Esa mujer fue la única que logró sacarle de su armadura emocional. Destronó sus atenciones y destrozó el narcisismo que tanto le caracterizaba. Pero ella se fue en su momento y ya no volvió ni lo haría. Y Claire era la viva imagen de ella; sus ojos eran azules y su voz angelical era la misma. Tampoco faltaba mencionar sus gestos, expresiones y el hecho de que, daba el caso, las dos tenían la misma edad. Era idéntica espiritualmente, su misma representación. Pero Claire tenía algo que esa chiquilla no tuvo en sus tiempos: la madurez.

La menor Redfield había mutado cual mariposa. Primero fue un gusano, nadie, una estúpida y cabezota Redfield caprichosa e ignorante. Luego, al morir sus padres, maduró y se envolvió en un capullo; una realidad que no quiso aceptar, un mundo cerrado, una mente sellada. Y ahora, gracias al golpe final, de liberarla de sus cadenas del pasado y de sangre, era toda una mariposa tropical.

Dejó de perder el tiempo admirando su tumba falsa, -aunque en cierto modo agradecía que le hubieran dejado en paz por creer que estaba muerto-, y continuó avanzando por el camposanto. Visualizó a lo lejos una melena pelirroja, la figura caída de una mujer rota.

Sonrió malévolamente, ya no estaría solo nunca más. Pensaba llevársela con él y no la dejaría ir… la machacaría hasta que sucumbiera ante él. Hasta que la chispa de sus ojos se apagara y fuera una criatura aterrada y obediente.

* * *

 _La B.S.A.A tomó las riendas y derrotó al bioterrorismo. Con la ayuda de ONG's como Terra Save y la DSO libraron al mundo de peligros como ese. Siempre quedaban esos negocios negros e ilegales de virus, que poco a poco iban erradicando. El bioterrorismo quedó en segundo plano, en el pasado. Y la organización de la que formaba parte Chris se encargaba de limpiar las cenizas de esa horrible etapa. El primer paso fue desmantelar los laboratorios, archivar información clave en lo más profundo de organización anti-bioterrorismo y destruir todas las evidencias. Lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de agentes de la B.S.A.A fue encontrar un laboratorio secreto bajo el río Hudson, en New York._

 _Y ese laboratorio pertenecía ni más ni menos que al mismísimo Albert Wesker._

 _Borrar todas las conexiones, datos, contactos, virus y proyectos de ese criminal fue algo tedioso, que creyeron ya haber terminado y solucionado. Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas. Tras su muerte el mundo pasó a ser de un lugar inestable a otro más controlado. Porque claro, nunca se sabe qué peligros acechan en la esquina… Seguro que ese tirano descansaba a un lado de belcebú, en las entrañas del infierno._

 _Los Redfield junto con la compañía de Leon Scott Kennedy decidieron ir personalmente a ese laboratorio bajo tierra justo después de que los agentes se llevaran todos los virus y papeles de importancia._

 _Las paredes eran de metal y tenían buenos conductos de ventilación pese a que el ambiente estaba recargado. La mesa era el único objeto de madera; todo lo demás era de acero._

 _Chris despidió a los últimos oficiales con las camionetas que lo llevarían todo a la sede de Washington. Después bajó por el ascensor y llegó a la fortaleza de Wesker. Se desarmó, dejando todo sobre la mesa, incluido chaleco anti-balas._

— _¿Queréis ir a cenar algo?_

 _Leon pareció muy entusiasmado por la idea y se dio la mano con el hermano de su esposa, su cuñado._

 _Mientras, Claire miraba atónita a una fotografía que estaba en un marco portatil. Esa imagen de una adolescente de melenón color miel y ojos azules había llamado la atención de la menor Redfield. Ni siquiera había escuchado las últimas palabras de su hermano. ¿Qué hacía una foto de 1997 en el laboratorio secreto de Wesker? No tenía sentido. Era algo fuera de lugar, no era lógico._

— _Te pareces a ella_ _—_ _comentó de repente Leon._

 _Esa opinión hizo saltar a la pelirroja._

— _¡Me has asustado!_ _—_ _gritó la pelirroja en respuesta._

— _Lo siento, cariño_ _—_ _susurró Leon seductoramente mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura._

— _Quizá pueda perdonarte._

 _Ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Leon Scott Kennedy. Era alguien dulce, atento y cariñoso, siempre y cuando no estaba trabajando. Su relación de coqueteo inició después de Raccoon City hasta que años después decidieron intentar tener una relación formal con pareja. Leon se olvidó de Ada y adora con devoción a su novia. Fue en una cena con Chris, Jill y los Burton donde él le pidió matrimonio. Hacía unas cuatro semanas habían cumplido dos años de casados. Y habían sido los dos mejores años en la vida de Claire._

— _¿A cambio de un bes…?_

 _Kennedy fue interrumpido por un estruendo torrencial. Y un quejido. Ambos miraron hacia el estrepitoso sonido. Una figura negra, impecable, silenciosa e inmortal estaba sosteniendo en el aire a Chris. ¿Como había entrado alguien ahí? ¿Acaso alguien más conocía la localización de lsl laboratorios secretos de Wesker?_

— _Destrozaste mis proyectos, ¡¿creías que habías logrado matarme?!_

 _Y con un golpe contra la pared, esa criatura de oscuridad dislocó el cuello del mayor Redfield pese a toda la resistencia. Claire quedó en shock en el otro lado de la sala junto a Leon. El hombre de cabello color trigo corrió hacia al asesino y empezó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La pelirroja corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano y se arrodilló sacudiendole, intentando que de alguna manera volviera a la vida. Susurraba cosas muy rapido, desesperada y sus lágrimas caían sin límite, continuamente._

— _Apártese de mi camino, Kennedy._

 _En menos de un segundo, el desconocido aventó a Kennedy contra el borde de la mesa, golpeándole la sien y dejándole en estado de mareo constante y dolor insoportable. Después de eso, la pantera oscura avanzó rápidamente, de un modo inhumano hacia la menor Redfield, que estaba llorando al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor. Al ver que la figura oscura avanzaba, la pelirroja se puso de pie, dispuesta a defender el cuerpo de su difunto hermano aunque no sirviera de nada. Wesker se quitó la capucha con el abrigo y acorraló a la activista de Terra Save, dejandola en un estado de shock… ¿Como podía seguir vivo? ¡Imposible! No, no, no…_

 _El ex-capitán de los S.T.A.R.S sacó un cuchillo de una funda de su cinturón y lo presionó en el cuello de la menor, por donde pasa la yugular. Ella alzó el cuello con dignidad pero sin dejar de llorar, animado a que la reuna a su hermano._

— _Y en cuanto a ti, mi estimada dearheart…_

 _El rubio detuvo su discurso al ver la fotografía que sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si estuviera abrazándola._

 _Era el retrato de Mary._

 _Y comparándola con la hermanita de Chris, compartían parecidos muy razonables. Tuvo la misma sensación que cuando conoció a esa universitaria rubia quien fue su amante. Se quitó las gafas por un momento para analizarla bien. Temblaba y resultaba adorable verla tan… expuesta e indefensa pero a la vez siendo ó de nuevo el filo con el que segundos atrás había planeado liquidarla, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Mientras, en su cabeza, pensaba en que Leon seguía vivo y no debía permitir que lo matara Wesker como había hecho con su hermano._

— _Tú… tú tienes otro propósito, mi querido petirrojo._

 _Claire intentó correr hacia donde yacía Leon probando levantarse, pero el brazo férreo de Wesker no lo permitió._

— _¿Dónde crees que vas, pequeña?_ _—_ _preguntó el mayor con un tono ronco._

 _La pelirroja vio a su esposo medio levantado, sobándose la cabeza. Estaba segura que vendría a por ella y el demonio de ojos rojos le aniquilaría en cuestión de segundos. Wesker parecía mucho más fuerte que en los últimos enfrentamientos que relató su hermano..._

— _¡León, vete! ¡Busca ayuda!_

 _Tras enfrentar la triste realidad, el dolor de la pérdida se transformó en odio e ira incontrolable, que la consumía y le hacía actuar de manera impulsiva. Claire no dejó de golpear al tirano para mantenerlo ocupado y dejara en paz a su esposo. Sin embargo, Kennedy era incapaz de acatar las órdenes de su amada y dejarla allí, rodeada de una muerte segura. Leon corrió hacia Wesker como pudo y disparó con el arma de Chris, que estaba en la mesa, contra la espalda ancha y fuerte del ex-capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. La sorpresa fue inmensa al ver que la bala no había perforado su piel, sólo su ropa. No pensaba, Leon actuaba por inercia al ver a Claire acorralada, gritando, llorando y golpeando contra el criminal. Centró su vista nublada y pudo identificar a Albert Wesker. Era más fuerte que nunca y un segundo disparo no fue efectivo para herirle, siquiera raspar la piel bronceada._

 _Con dificultad pudo atinar un tercer disparo, que ya hizo enfurecer al tirano. Él tiró a Claire al suelo y se volteó para terminar con la vida de Leon. Avanzó hasta pararse delante de la figura tambaleante del agente de la D.S.O y agarró el cuello de su camisa. Tiró la otra mano atrás, estirando sus dedos y preparando fuerza para poder arrancarle el corazón del pecho._

— _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_ _—_ _exclamaba con miedo y desesperación la esposa de Leon._

 _Fue demasiado tarde: de un golpe, Wesker atravesó su pecho e hizo que su corazón dejara de bombear sangre a todo su organismo. Tiró al difunto a un lado, desganado. La pelirroja empezó a gritar, golpear y llorar con rabia. Se levantó y golpeó con el puño el cuello del tirano. El rubio la detuvo y la derribó, tirándola al suelo, al lado del cadáver de Kennedy. Claire se impregnó de sangre al caer en el pecho de su esposo. No se atrevió a levantarse, quedó abrazada a quién había amado._

* * *

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos, deslumbrado al ver la pequeña Redfield sentada en la hierba, cabizbaja, corazón partido. Sus ojos postrados en dos piedras de mármol macizo con inscripciones doradas. Se acercó sigilosamente cual pantera acechando a su presa. La hierba junto con la lluvia no le hizo un favor y descubrió el camino que debía seguir para dar con la pelirroja. La mujer notó su presencia y sus llantos se convirtieron en sollozos discretos. El rubio ralentizó su marcha pero no dejó de ganar terreno. En el laboratorio de Nueva York tuvo que retirarse urgentemente al saber que unos soldados de la B.S.A.A volvían al lugar y no quería matar a más gente. Se prometió a sí mismo volver a por la menor Redfield y aquí estaba.

Al estar casi tocando su espalda con las puntas de sus pies, la mujer habló:

—Barry, déjame cinco minutos más.

Sin embargo, quien la pelirroja pensaba que era su segundo padre y colega, Barry Burton, era Wesker, el asesino de su alma.

—Es hora de irse.

Esa voz torrencial, tono exigente, ronquera de caverna y arenosidad agradable… no, simplemente no lo creía.

Solo le hizo falta girar la cabeza para darse cuenta de que su pesadilla se volvía en realidad una vez más. Y allí estaba él: pose estoica, porte de monarca y crueldad de tirano. Le despreciaba, nunca había sentido un odio tan profundo hacia alguien. No le dejaba vivir; era como estar atada a una cadena y llevar una bolsa de piedras en la espalda. Una ira se apoderó del cuerpo de la pequeña Redfield y la impulsó a levantarse de golpe y encarar a ese asesino. Actuando una vez más como lo haría su hermano, se abalanzó con una fuerza muy grande hacía el demonio con gafas oscuras.

— ¡Tú no deberías vivir! ¡No lo mereces!

Empezó una ronda de golpes, puñetazos, patadas desordenadas que el rubio eficazmente pudo detener. Una vez que tuvo las extremidades de la pelirroja en su posesión, el rubio la atrajo contra sí y la sostuvo firmemente. Los golpes y movimientos que Claire fueron reducidos a simples cosquilleos gracias al sistema inmortal de Albert.

— ¡Te mataré! ¡Pagarás por matarlos! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! —gritó estridente la menor.

Su voz melódica sonaba desgastada de llorar y sus cuerdas estaban machacadas de tanto gritar a pleno pulmón. Estaba desgarrándose la garganta al soltar todos sus sentimientos. Wesker no tenía ganas de montar un numerito entre la penumbra de un camposanto y apretó de forma exagerada entre sus brazos a la menor para hacerla reaccionar. Pronto el dolor pudo con ella y los gritos y reproches se convirtieron en quejas y lágrimas. Al comprobar que se le dificultaba la respiración por la presión, el rubio midió su fuerza.

—Le dije que tenía otro propósito, Redfield —susurró el indeseable en su oreja.

—Mátame, acaba conmigo ya.

—No, señorita Redfield. Ese no es su papel.

De la nada, la joven empezó a temblar en los brazos de Albert y a hipear. Era un temblequeo incontrolable y las lágrimas de la joven no se detenían. Él no la soltó y la mantuvo firme hasta que se desmayó al cabo de unos segundos. Wesker sacó la conclusión de que un ataque de pánico con mezcla de nervios habían creado esa reacción a su sistema.

Demasiadas emociones.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Valió la pena la espera? ¿He marcado una buena entrada con esta nueva historia Weskerfield? Si os ha gustado, el segundo capítulo os gustará más.

Queridos lectores, si habçeis llegado hasta aquí apreciaría un review aunque solo fuera diciendo hola, te leo. Me motivan mucho a escribir y sinceramente me alegran el día. Los leo todos atentamente y con cariño.

Os leo dentro de nada.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Vulnerable**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Disclaimer:** Ya os sabéis toda la _fanfarre_ , si Resident evil fuera mía haría canon los ships.

 **Nota de autora:** De tanto en cuanto me agrada volver al Fandom de Resident evil, me sentía de humor para publicar un capítulo que ya tenía escrito de Vulnerable desde hace tiempo y supervisado por AdriannaSnapeHouse.

Este capíulo va dedicado a todos los shippeadores locos del Weskerfield y a mi amiga Paola Watson. Seguro que lo disfrutaréis.

* * *

Unas manos que raramente tocaban algo sin desenguantar, acariciaban la piel tersa de porcelana de una hermosa pelirroja. Se sentía tan extraño que el único contacto que recibía era por parte del asesino de su esposo y hermano. Hacía unos meses no lo soportaba pero ahora lo toleraba.

El rubio arrogante, -esta vez sin gafas oscuras-, masajeaba delicadamente la clavícula de la única Redfield viva. Adoraba tocar su tez con textura a piel de melocotón. En su presencia siempre se quitaba los guantes y los lentes para… sentir mejor su compañía.

Esa habitación de paredes color crema, suelo de moqueta roja, muebles de roble y cama matrimonial se había vuelto su prisión de cada día. Ya hacía medio año que ella había sido traída a la casa de la montaña del tirano. Y seguía sin saber las razones, cosa que le inquietaba pues Wesker siempre tenía un motivo oculto tras cada una de sus acciones. Ahora podía afirmarlo con seguridad ya que tanto tiempo a su lado le había hecho aprender algo: Si estaba viva era porque a él le seguía siendo de utilidad.

Albert admiraba con devoción el cuerpo equilibrado y atlético de su amazona. Le había comprado un vestido negro, pegado a la cintura, con escote corazón y una falda larga con un corte a un lado de la pierna. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bonito y algunos mechones del flequillo sueltos y ondulados para enmarcar su rostro. Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo y los ojos en un tono bronce discreto, pero no pasaban desapercibidos.

En ningún momento, desde que llegó, le reveló el verdadero motivo por el cual permanecía en su lado incondicionalmente. Ella solía enfadarse, atacar, insultar y gritar, pero con un poco de paciencia la tranquilizaba. Intentaba no usar nunca la fuerza ya que no le gustaba dañar la viva imagen mejorada de Mary. Admiraba su carácter luchador pese a que a veces se desmoronaba y deprimía. Hace unos meses, empezó con medicación para dormir y antidepresivos. Se pasaba muchas horas encerrada y siempre rechazaba salir con él a cualquier sitio.

Pensaba usar esa soledad y tristeza a su favor. Quería ganarsela y pensaba hacerlo pronto. Cada vez que podía tocarla y admirarla se sentía en el cielo. Él también se había sentido solo en un pasado tras la partida de Mary… y sabía exactamente como hacer para que a través de eso, la pelirroja comiera de su mano.

—Si gritas o me delatas a alguno de ellos, morirán.— Amenazó con voz ronca el virólogo.

Claire suspiró con tristeza y miró a su regazo. Esta noche unos clientes, un matrimonio, venía a cenar a la casa privada de Albert. Y ella debía asistir como habitante de la residencia. A parte, parecían siglos que no se hubiera relacionado con nadie más a parte del ex-capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. Era la primera vez que alguien ajeno pisaba la fortaleza personal de Wesker.

—Falta un pequeño detalle…

Albert se colocó a un lado de Claire y sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón de tela oscura. La chica siguió con la mirada perdida en un punto impreciso de sus piernas. El hombre ignoró eso y abrió la cajita, revelando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, recreando una flor, con un diamante de muchos quilates en el medio, despampanante. La menor Redfield no dio señales de asombro y dejó que el rubio agarrara su mano de pianista para decorar sus dedos estilizados con esa joya. Sin embargo, Albert escogió la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular. Y en ese ya había una alianza, la de su matrimonio con Leon. Era un anillo simple, liso, de oro clásico y nunca se lo quitaba. Cuando vio que el tirano iba a quitársela, ella intentó retirar sin éxito su mano del agarre del tirano.

—¡No la toques!— Gritó enfadada la pelirroja.

Wesker frunció el ceño y insistió con que ella le diera la alianza. Claire se negó, pero al final ganó el rubio y su agilidad física y mental. Para no variar, siempre ella saldría perdiendo. Albert le dio su anillo de diamantes y se quedó el antiguo, lo guardó en su bolsillo y se apartó de la pelirroja antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez como intentar arrebatarsela.

—¡Devuélvemelo!— Gritó ella.

—Quizá si te comportas como debes esta noche. Es fácil, no me hagas enfadar.— Respondió fríamente el tirano.

—Eres un psicópata.— Contestó ella con total desprecio.

El ex-capitán la ignoró y fue en dirección a la puerta, no sin antes detenerse y advertir a la chiquilla.

—No puedes vivir atada a tu pasado, especialmente si está muerto.— Añadió él.

Wesker era el único que podía sacarla de sus casillas y hacerla pasar por distintas emociones, en su mayoría negativas, en pocos segundos.

Cerró la puerta suavemente y sintió como los pasos de sus zapatos recién lustrados se alejaban.

—Malnacido.— Susurró con rabia después de que él se fuera de la estancia.

* * *

La cena había terminado y no había sido muy tortuosa para Claire. Después de los postres, el matrimonio Rodríguez y ellos salieron al jardín a tomar un poco de alcohol. La conversación entre Pedro y Wesker estaba siendo amena y había pasado por distintos temas, desde negocios hasta hobbies.

Su esposa Amanda Grace era una mujer muy bien conservada, ya pasaba las cuatro décadas de vida y llevaba un vestido morado muy elegante. En su cuello lucía un collar de perlas brillantes, blancas y puras. Era de descendencia americana y su piel blanca parecía brillar a la luz de la luna, pero no tanto como la de Claire. Pedro era de nacionalidad Española. Estaba forrado, era un multimillonario como Wesker. Tenían personalidades muy parecidas y eso hacía que los dos se llevaran tan bien. El rubio parecía otra persona distinta al lado del moreno cincuentón.

—Claire, has estado muy callada. ¿Dónde conociste al señor Wesker?— Preguntó Amanda, la cotilla esposa de Pedro.

La pelirroja se vio en un apuro y no supo qué contestar. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con gente normal y estaba nerviosa porque todos la miraban y eso no le gustaba.

—Nos presentó su hermano, ¿cierto, dearheart?— Dijo Wesker antes de que la menor metiera la pata.

"Le odio" pensaba la menor en lo más profundo de su cabeza. De repente la imagen de Chris, desnucado en el suelo y aniquilado por el demonio de ojos rojos atravesó su subconsciente. Su corazón dio un vuelco y luchó por reprimir lágrimas e insultos, quería que Wesker le devolviera su anillo. Ella se cubrió la boca y le siguió la corriente al mayor.

—Ajá…— Asintió tristemente.

La mujer de Pedro pareció convencida durante unos instantes, pero luego volvió a insistir con el interrogatorio. A la menor Redfield a esas alturas, después de tanto tiempo, fingir le dolía mucho. Era demasiado dolor acumulado y sin válvula de escape. La peor tortura psicológica inventada.

—Adoro los romances. Contadme vuestra historia.— Insistió la cuarentona.

La pelirroja, cansada de tanta patraña, quiso parar esa farsa.

—En realidad no…— "estamos casados" añadiría Claire, pero Albert la interrumpió y notó como él le torcía dolorosamente la muñeca debajo de la mesa.

La pelirroja reprimió una mueca de sufrimiento. Encajó todas las piezas del puzzle y en ese momento supo que decorar el dedo anular con el anillo de flor de diamantes no fue algo al azar. Lo había hecho a propósito para que creyeran que estaban casados. Vete a saber qué cuentos les explicó al matrimonio, porque estaba segura que con antelación Wesker ya mencionó su presencia en la cena. Y más si nadie mostró asombro al ver que él estaba acompañado de una mujer.

—Eres un psicópata…— Susurró ella.

Albert aumentó el agarre y clavó sus uñas en la muñeca de la menor. El orgullo de Claire no le permitió quejarse ante esas heridas.

—¿Disculpa, querida? No te he escuchado bien.— Inquirió Amanda, confusa por lo que creía escuchar.

El llanto de la Redfield inició y eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Wesker de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y tocó el hombro de la menor, apretando para reñirla silenciosamente.

—Dearheart, creo que necesitas descansar.

—No…

—Te acompaño a la habitación, ven.— Dictó esta última palabra como una orden y no una sugerencia, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

Con un tirón un brusco, Albert hizo levantar a su prisionera de la silla. Se disculpó en silencio del otro matrimonio invitado y agarró posesivamente a Claire por la cintura, llevándola dentro de la casa. Cuando no estuvieron al alcance visual de los Rodríguez, Albert levantó por la cintura a la pelirroja del suelo y la alzó para subir las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. La niña puso resistencia, pero los brazos de Wesker eran mucho más fuertes que los esfuerzos en vano de la chiquilla.

—No me toques, cerdo enfermo.— Siseó cerca de su oído.

—Cierre la boca, Redfield.— Ordenó con enfado.

Ella sabía de sobras que cuando la nombraba por su apellido era que estaba cabreado. No pensaba quedarse como cabrito asustadizo, quería revelarse, ¿como osaba a mencionar a su hermano siendo él el asesino?

—Eres un mentiroso y un manipulador. Me das asco.

Albert abrió la puerta de la estancia de la Redfield y la soltó sin delicadeza en el colchón de la cama tamaño rey. La Redfield se alzó en pie de nuevo con la intención de acribillarlo a insultos, pero Wesker sujetó con fuerza la mandíbula de la niña.

—¡Silencio!— Ordenó de nuevo.

—Púdrete.

Albert estaba cansado de oírla y dio una bofetada fuerte a la mejilla rosada de la pelirroja. Claire jadeó de dolor y cayó a la cama por la fuerza descomunal del impacto. Los pasadores que sujetaban su melena rojiza en un recogido clásico, se deshicieron, liberando la gran mata de pelo. La violencia molestaba la menor y eso la llevó a llorar y enfadarse por culpa de la rabia e impotencia que sentía. Wesker se iba a retirar de nuevo con los Rodríguez pero la pelirroja tenía muchas exigencias esa noche.

—¡Dame el anillo!—Gritó con el rostro mojado mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

El rubio retrocedió hasta los pies de la cama de matrimonio de Claire y se colocó menos de cinco centímetros del rostro pulcro de la menor. En su mejilla había quedado una marca rojiza en forma de su palma por la bofetada de antes. Como que Albert llevaba las gafas puestas, esta vez a ella le era imposible ver hacia donde miraba, pero si no las llevara podría ver que observaba sus labios rojizos.

—No está en posición de exigir nada, niña caprichosa.

—¡Me da igual!— Ella golpeó el pecho del rubio varias veces para que se separara. —¡No eres nadie para quitármelo! ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí!? ¡Estoy hart…!

Los labios de Albert tomaron los suyos sin permiso. Con una mano la empujó hasta que la espalda de la pelirroja tocó el colchón. Albert se apoyó en el edredón con ambos codos, a la altura de la cabeza de la menor, que se había quedado sin nada que hacer excepto no moverse y sentir el regusto de alcohol de Wesker en su cavidad bucal. Sus labios no eran suaves y expertos como los de Leon, él era más inexperto y torpe. Se sentía… extraño. Podía resultar… ¿reconfortante? Quizás el estar tan sola sin sentirse querida la hacía sentir de esa manera con cualquier muestra de cariño y amor.

El ex-capitán de los S.T.A.R.S decidió reprimir sus instintos más carnales y se separó de ella, abriendo los ojos y observando como estaba alterada con los orbes cristalinos a punto de soltar un par de lágrimas. Albert estrujó el cuello de la fémina, escondiendo sus impulsos y convirtiéndolos en una amenaza. Escondió sus sentimientos más profundos y los utilizó para intimidar a la niña. La pelirroja temblaba del horror, ¿él podría ser capaz de tomarla a la fuerza? A sus ojos la respuesta era obvia, era un criminal sin prejuicios, asesino… no le importaría cometer una violación. La chica quedó con la duda de si debería aventarle otra bofetada pero al final optó por no hacerlo, estaba petrificada.

—No me quiere hacer enfadar, ¿verdad Redfield? Sino… necesitaré desahogarme.— Amenazó mientras pasó rápidamente su mano por la tela del vestido con fuerza.

Albert se alejó de Claire, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, de espaldas a ella. La haría pasar por el tubo y no toleraría ni una sola rabieta más.

—Después tendremos una charla.— Sentenció el tirano.

Sin decir nada más, el tirano se levantó y se fue silenciosamente por el pasillo a despedirse de los invitados. Quería aclarar las cosas con Claire lo más pronto posible y su numerito anterior era una buena excusa para que se retiraran de la gran casa y ambos pudieran tener tiempo y tranquilidad para hablar. Se pasó la manga de su camisa negra por su rostro porque intuía que llevaba un poco de carmín de la menor en sus labios.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza sus labios rojos y su cuello… La convertiría en una criatura obediente y dependiente. Pronto la Redfield no tendría fortaleza para encararle tan descaradamente. Aprendería a ponerse en su lugar.

* * *

Albert tocó dos veces a la puerta de la estancia de la pelirroja. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y decidió entrar de todos modos. Había invertido una media hora para despedirse del matrimonio invitado y durante todo ese tiempo no dejó de pensar en la pasional Redfield. No le gustaba hacerle daño pero la quería calmada, sin que se rebotara por cualquier cosa. Antes había estado demasiado drástico, quizás lo había hecho entender que quería abusar de ella… y no era así.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, él se quitó las gafas de sol para ver mejor en tal penumbra. En la cama estaba Claire tumbada, de espaldas a donde se encontraba él. Avanzó con el usual estruendo que le acompañaba y se quedó sentado justo a un lado de la figura de la menor, supuestamente fingiendo estar dormida.

—¡Redfield!

Wesker siguió sin obtener ninguna contestación, así que insistió tocando el hombro de la chica. Ella seguía vestida con la ropa de la cena y parecía no haberse desmaquillado ni quitado ninguna joya. Aún llevaba restos de máscara de pestañas corrido por sus mejillas y ojeras.

—¿Claire?

Él abrió la lamparita de la mesa de noche y vio que encima de ella estaban dos botes de pastillas vacíos con varias píldoras por el suelo. Observó a Claire, la giró hacia a él y la mantuvo entre sus brazos mientras le abofeteaba suavemente el rostro para que despertara.

—¡Redfield!

Nada. Estaba inconsciente. Necesitaba un lavado de estómago ya. Pero primero requería saber que medicamentos había ingerido. Rápidamente alzó a la mujer en brazos y se agachó para agarrar los botes de píldoras.

Antidepresivos y pastillas para dormir.

Pese a que Wesker actuaba fríamente y con la cabeza, sentía una urgencia e inquietud en su interior. Era algo asfixiante y que hacía odiar a cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino hacia su laboratorio en la casa. Puertas, llaves… nada valía más que la vida de Claire. Una vez perdió a Mary y no podía volver a permitirse a perder a la única persona que le importaba. En unos pocos instantes llegaron al laboratorio de la planta baja. Albert tumbó a la chica en la única camilla que había y buscó el instrumental urgentemente por todos los cajones. Un poco de solución salina para disolver los tóxicos de su estómago y un electrocardiograma.

No dejaría morir a su Redfield.

* * *

Un poco intenso el capítulo de hoy. No sé cuando actualizaré porque al hacer limpieza de Documentos en Google Docs borré cosas que n tocaban y en mi PC encuentro el capíulo 4 a medias pero no el 3.

Bueno, algo ha sido algo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Ya me las apañaré.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


End file.
